Like We Used To
by RosaCantDraw
Summary: Kurt and Blaine broke up after McKinley and begin leading separate lives. Kurt is a fashion designer living in New York, Blaine is a musician living in San Francisco. The looming event of the McKinley high school reunion worries both of them, for different reasons. Inspired by the song Like We Used To by A Rocket To The Moon
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Kurt's POV

Today is guaranteed to be dreadful. It's the one day I've been hoping wouldn't happen since I left McKinley: returning there. See, today's the day of the McKinley high school reunion. I mean, why would anyone want to go back to the place where they we tortured for years? I'll get to see my friends from _New Directions _again, which should be nice. I do miss them: especially Mercedes. We promised each other that we'd stay in touch after high school; but in truth, I haven't seen her since graduation. It's strange, isn't it, how even the closest of friends can drift apart. And then there's...him.

"Kurt? You okay, buddy?" I broke out of my daze and saw James staring straight at me inquisitively.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a feeble attempt at nonchalance.

"You kind of seem a bit...distracted today. You were excited about decorating this jacket yesterday!"

James is shadowing me for a while, until he finds his feet in the fashion industry. He's a nice kid: eager. I had to tell him that coming home with me wasn't part of his job description. His warm chocolate eyes show his excitement every second. He usually does this _thing _with his hair that fluffs it up at the front, but today his ashy blond hair lies flat and neat. He dresses immaculately – well, he does now, after my intense training on 'how to wear a cravat appropriately' along with my other conversations and subtle hints.

"I'm just...thinking." _Please don't ask, please. _I knew I'd made a mistake as I said this.

"About what?" _Damn. _Now I have to think of something, fast.

"About..." he could see my desperation, "...whether cobalt is the right shade for this jacket." Of course it is, cobalt jackets are genius. I signal for James to hand me the silver ribbon and walk to the mannequin where my latest masterpiece stood. After placing the pins in the iridescent blue sleeve, I turned to face James: his usually calm eyes still analysing me through the silence.

I smiled, "Right, how about a coffee?"

Blaine's POV

Why am I still in bed? My alarm went off like 15 minutes ago. I just don't want to move today. I just watch the hazy morning sun dance through my window and silently curse how optimistic it is. I bury my face in my soft pillow and exhale. I hate mornings.

"Blaine!"

I groan as my usual wake-up call knocked on my door. "What?" I say, muffled by the pillow.

I heard the creek of the door opening followed by the sound of it clicking shut. The strong footsteps moving in some kind of direction, hard to tell, seemed to thud against the floorboards. The heat between my pillow and face was almost unbearable, but even that is better than facing the morning.

"Is this what you're going to wear?"

"To what?" I mumbled into the soft cotton case underneath me. The breath from those words caused my face to overheat: still so not worth moving though.

"You're joking right? It's all you've been talking about for days. You practically _begged _for me to come with you."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I swear my face is breaking out into tiny beads of sweat. All I got in response was a sigh. After deliberating for a moment I decided to look up and as I did the hazy sunlight offended me. My eyes then fixed on the tall male figure staring at me in loveable astonishment.


	2. Chapter 2

****Back for another chapter? Awesome. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Kurt's POV

Walking into the cafeteria in my office block with James brought back so many memories. I don't know whether it's just today, or something else, but it feels different. It feels more meaningful somehow. It could have something to do with the thick silence that has followed James and me down here. In the elevator there had been nothing but the odd suspicious glance from James's warm brown eyes. I could feel them rest their gaze on my face even when I wasn't looking. On our way down to the cafeteria James had donned a simple yet fabulous scarf with flecks of red yarn glimmering through the light grey.

We walk to the counter, order our coffee then sit at an empty table. All of this done in absolute silence. I glance around, taking in every miniscule movement. I watch the river of business people march up to the counter, order their coffee in silence and sit. My face begins to show my judgement of these mundane beings, until I realise...I've become one of them. When did that happen? I sigh, without noticing.

Suddenly I hear a bang of a coffee cup on the table and James sighing in frustration, "Okay, what's wrong? You've practically said nothing today. Has something happened at home? Or maybe..."

"James, seriously, nothing's wrong." I cut James off from his inevitable stream of inane questions.

James rolls his eyes at my pathetic response. "I know you Kurt," he leans across the table in an attempt to make eye contact, "Or at least I have known you long enough to know..._something _is wrong. And it must be clouding you pretty bad because you're feigning calm."

There was a long, uncomfortable silence as James stared me down. He gave me his 'tell-me-or-I'll-literally-throw-things' look. I decided that the only option (for my face _and _my friendship) is to tell him. So I did. I told him _everything. _Everything about my experiences at high school, the curly-haired boy who I loved and how we drifted apart. I didn't tell him the whole story though. I _couldn't _tell him the...intimate stuff: how his hair felt under my hands when we kissed, how his smile sent warm shivers down my spine, or how proud I felt when he held my hand. So many memories begin replaying in my mind. All the times that I lay on his bed reading _Cosmo _while he strummed away on his guitar. It all seems so pointless now, but I don't regret a second of it. No one knows that...except him.

"Oh, Kurt. I...I didn't know. I mean...I..." James was obviously struggling. He's been staring into his coffee since I told him, several minutes ago. Whenever he glances up at me, a feeble yet comforting smile appears on his delicate face, but never touches his eyes.

* * *

Blaine's POV

As I walk into the kitchen I am confronted by chaos. Egg shell halves scattered across the counters, pots and bowls – with remnants of their contents in – cover every previously free surface. I wrap my cotton robe around me and cough my way through a cloud of flour. The further I move into the kitchen, the more I'm convinced I've been burgled by Betty Crocker. There isn't a space in the entire room that isn't covered in some form of food product. I slowly realise, the kitchen's a mess, but the culprit is nowhere to be seen.

I look around warily, not knowing what to expect. "Hello?" I say groggily. No answer. I really don't need this. Mornings are confusing anyway, but today I am searching for a phantom baker. I feel like a _Ghostbuster. _"Hello!" I move a little further into the bomb-site. This is seriously frustrating me now. "HELLO?" I move further but as I do, my foot catches on some kind of mixing bowl and I end up flat on my face, in a puddle of icing sugar. How humiliating.

"I didn't realise you could make snow angels in icing sugar." a voice stifled a laugh behind me.

I rose, dusted myself off and turned to face him. "Is this you're doing?" I utter through gritted teeth.

"Aye, Blaine Anderson, it's all _my _doing." I couldn't help but smile as Drew quoted the film we'd been watching late last night.

I remember that I'm supposed to be angry, regain my composure and stare into his kind green eyes. "Care to explain?"

"It was going to be a surprise," I snicker at this comment, and Drew notices, "I…I mean, it obviously _was _a surprise…" he stutters and stumbles over his words. His confidence appears to have vanished. I stare him down, until he tells me the real reason for his culinary exploits. "Okay, OKAY. I just figured that today might be a bit hard for you so I thought cupcakes would make things better. I was going to ice them in red with sugar strands on top…your favourite." He walks over to the oven and removes a tray of perfect cupcakes. I just stood there, amazed and wonderstruck, staring at him in disbelief.


	3. Chapter 3

Still with me? Sweet.

So, I hope you're liking this fic. This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so I apologise for anything that's a bit weird or confusing. It's also the first multi-chapter thing I have EVER written...so yeah.

**Some "Thank You"s:**

Fran: for helping me understand how to use this website - you're a life saver.

Ellen: for helping me to understand grammar and spelling a bit better...I'm easily confused.

All my friends: for helping me come up with some storylines and for being so eager to read the next chapter.

**ALL OF YOU GUYS:** for actually reading the random ramblings of a teenage fangirl.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Kurt's POV

So I've been in Lima for less than 3 hours and I'm already doing the grocery shopping. To be honest, I'd have done _anything _to leave that house of "How's the world of fashion?" questions. Walking down the drive away from the house where my dad and Carole watched from a window was weird. They seemed like they genuinely missed me. I don't know why I thought they wouldn't, it just seemed unlikely. Carole had grabbed my suitcase as soon as I'd gotten out of the cab and dad waited at the front door, leaning against the frame. They hadn't changed: neither had the house. It was odd, like the whole world had changed around this tiny spec of constant.

I'm staying in Lima for a few days because of the reunion. Usually it's nice to come home and see my family, the place I grew up, and occasionally bump into teachers in the Lima Bean; but this time it's different, tainted with the prospect of tomorrow night. Not just that though, I left James in charge of my design team. He has my personal number just in case, of course! I'm sure he can handle things. He nearly forced the woman at the airport to get him a ticket on my flight. Part of the reason I didn't want him to come was this visit is something I have to do alone, but mainly because – even though he's only an apprentice – James is the only person in that entire office block I'd trust with appliqué.

I start up my dad's car and the radio begins to blast some kind of horrific commotion of guitars and percussion. I turn the dial until I find something half decent, but even that begins to annoy me. Silence seems the best option.

I allow my mind to drift in hopes of a distraction from the foreshadowing social gathering. Although, this is no use, as it is _all _I think about.

I found myself thinking about everything I've wanted to tell him since we broke up. I want to tell him how much I've missed him, how much it hurt that night 9 years ago. 9 years? I can't believe it's been so long. How can it still hurt _this much_? I keep asking myself why I haven't moved on yet. I mean, I've tried the whole one-night-stand thing, but it just made me feel pathetic and desperate. Rachel was very supportive of my wallowing for a year or so, but I think it just annoys her now. She always used to say "I know I said you should take your time but this is getting ridiculous now!" To which my response would be an eye-roll or a deep sigh. She never had to go through what I did, not _really. _Everything worked out for her; married to her high-school sweetheart, show on Broadway. And me? Well, nothing worked out as planned.

Then a thought crept up on me, something I already knew but hadn't processed yet: I'm going to have to _see _himtomorrow. Panic overwhelms me and I can't see properly. I pull over in order to avoid death by dangerous driving. I switch on the hazard lights and pull my knees up to my chest. All that clouds my mind is how hard it is to breathe; not in the good way, like how my breathing stopped when he smiled. Oh god, that smile. How am I supposed to cope with _that? _I could hardly cope when I knew I could see it all the time. As I exhale loudly I realise just how tough tomorrow night is going to be.

I feel like I'm in a _Twilight _movie. Oh well, he might not even be there. The reunion _is _optional for the class of 2013. As this relieving yet horrible thought pops into my head, someone knocks on my driver's side window. I lift my head and wind down my window, still staring out the windshield.

"Hello officer. Is everything alright?" I ask, wiping the puddles from my cheeks.

"Yes, are _you _alright Mr Hummel?"

Astounded at the sound of my name, I look out of the open window to see a lanky police officer clutching a notebook. My eyes travel up his slim yet proud posture, taking every inch in. When I finally see his face, I nearly gasp. Those cheekbones, that jaw line, those same green-blue eyes that caused so much pain in my life.

"Sebastian?"

He beamed back at me, happy to have been recognised I suppose. "Hey Kurt."

* * *

Blaine's POV

As Drew and I loaded up the car for our 2384 milelong journey to Lima, we conversed about our plans for the week ahead.

"So, tomorrow night is the big reunion. Saturday we're having lunch with my family," at Drew's grimace I quickly added "Sorry, I couldn't get out of that one. Sunday I'll take you on a tour of Lima, and then we just have the rest of the week to hang out." I fold up the list I'd been reading off and shoved it in the back pocket of my red chinos. Drew just smiles at the ground. "What?" I ask him.

"You. You're just adorable." He looks up at me from under his thick eyelashes, and I can't help but blush. He places the suitcase he'd been holding into the boot of the car and walks over to me. Placing one hand on my shoulder and smoothing my curls away from my eyes with the other, he says more than could ever be said with words.

I smile and push my face into his hand, "Thank you." I whisper as I lock eyes with him. I break away from him and finish loading the car. "Have we got everything?" I laugh. At this question, Drew turns quickly and runs back into the house, and I am left waiting by the car.

I close the boot of the car and lean against it, taking in my surroundings. I glance around the warm, quiet street and, even though I've lived here for a while, I only just notice how similar all the houses look. They're all the same red brick with a front lawn and white wooden windows. The only thing that distinguished our house from the rest was the white path leading up to the now open door. As my eyes fall upon the door I see Drew leaving with a navy blue tin. From the look on my face, he must have realised I had no idea what he was carrying. When he finally stood before me he held out the tin and smiled, "The cookies I baked!" He chuckled as he walked to the passenger side door. I guess I'm driving then.

* * *

Kurt's POV

"So, you're a cop now?" I ask, keeping my eyes on the road.

"Yeah, my dad helped me get the job." Sebastian had insisted on accompanying me on my early morning grocery mission. He deemed me 'unable to drive in my current state'. So he's driving. He kept talking, telling me some story about someone he arrested last week, but I just zone out. I can't be bothered to hear another Sebastian 'aren't-I-fabulous' story, I've heard too many of them when we were younger – when he was trying to impress _my _boyfriend. "...he just shouted 'FU-"

"What are you doing here, Sebastian?" I cut him short. But by the look on his face he didn't quite understand the question. So I rephrased it. "I mean, why are you doing this? We've never really been that close."

He laughed at how much of an understatement that was. "I saw your dad's car parked at the side of the road, and thought I'd check it out. I mean, your dad has never had car trouble on the road before." He smiled. "But when I saw that there was no one outside of the car, but a slim figure hunched in the driver's seat...I figured something was wrong. Then I saw you." He glanced over to my surprised and nervous appearance and his expression turned serious. "Look, Kurt, I know we didn't really get along in high school, but I've changed now. I've tried to make myself a better person. And part of me doing that is apologising to you, Kurt." He sighs and shakes his head. He pulls into the grocery store car lot. When the car stops he switches off the engine and turns to me. "I was a jerk to you Kurt. I should _never _have made advances toward Blaine." I flinch at the name, and I think Sebastian notices because he looks away. He removes the keys from the ignition and throws them softly my way. "I mean, it's an awful lot like baking." At my confusion he begins to elaborate. "I love making the mixture but always feel guilty eating the cake."

I laugh at his analogy. "How strangely profound." I look at him, "I forgive you, Sebastian. Yeah, you were a jerk." I place one hand on his hand, still perfectly rested on the steering wheel. "But so was I. Don't beat yourself up for what you did, because it got out of hand on both sides. Not just by your actions, but mine too." I smile at him and he looks at our touching hands.

"Thank you Kurt. You've always been the better person. Blaine deserves you. How is he?"

I look down and remove my hand from his, "Umm, I wouldn't know." I can feel Sebastian's eyes on my face. "He..._we _broke up. A year after I left McKinley."

"Oh, god, Kurt I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said –"

"It's okay, you didn't know." I cut him off, he shouldn't have to apologise to me. He already had.

"C'mon, let's get your groceries." He smiled at me. And off we went, together.

* * *

Blaine's POV

After a few hours of driving, it became my turn. We took the drive in shifts seeing as it was so long. We've been on the road for nearly 12 hours now, so naturally, we're both exhausted. I look over to the passenger seat to see Drew sleeping angelically. _Lucky for some, _I thought. It's nearing on 9pm now but we won't reach Lima for another 12 hours. We decided not to stop at the service stations along the way so we could get there faster...but I'm now regretting that decision. I'm also regretting agreeing to do the overnight driving shift. At least I get to listen to my own music. Lucky for me, Drew is an _insanely _heavy sleeper, so I can play my Katy Perry compilation album without him waking up and changing it.

As the last notes of _Mannequin _drifted into the next song, tears filled my eyes – and not in the usual way Ms Perry brings me to tears.

_You think I'm pretty without any make up on,_

_You think I'm funny when I tell the punch-line wrong,_

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down..._

Oh god. This song! I haven't heard this is 9 years...or, I should say, I haven't _been able _to hear this in 9 years.

_Before you met me, I was alright but_

_Things were kinda heavy you brought me to life,_

_Now every February you'll be my Valentine, Valentine._

_Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets_

_Just love._

I can't listen to this. Silence is better than this. So for the first time in my life, I turn off a Katy Perry song before the end.

That song just holds too many memories for me. So, without allowing myself to, my mind wanders over them. The time we first met at Dalton, the first time I realised I...loved him, and those nights we told each other our secrets over a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream that he'd never eat. It's safe to say; those nights were the best moments of my life.

A loud snore from the seat next to me reminded me of the times I've spent with Drew. They were fun and all, but they always missed something. He loves me, I know that. He told me a year ago...but I've never been able to say it back. I've only ever loved _one person, _and I was stupid enough to let him slip away. A single, uncontrolled tear rolled down my cheek.

At that moment the alarm went off on Drew's phone, waking him with a start. I pulled over and we got out of the car to switch places.

"How was your shift?" Drew asked me as we met halfway round the car.

"It was good." I replied, avoiding his gaze.

"You sure?" He came closer to me and put one hand on my shoulder – just as he had earlier, "Blaine, have you been crying?"

"Yeah...damn Katy Perry songs." I replied, only telling the half truth. Nothing about _which _Katy Perry song, or _why _it made me cry was uttered. But Drew believed that was all there was to it.

I move toward the passenger door and slide inside the car, clicking the door shut behind me. By the time Drew had reached the driver's seat I was already pretending to sleep.

I heard him sigh and the engine restart: then nothing.

"Blaine!" Drew woke me. It took a moment, but I slowly realised it was light. "We're here."

I checked my watch _9:04am. _"Why didn't you wake me? I was supposed to take over driving." I say sleepily.

"You just looked so cute...I couldn't bear waking you." Drew grinned. "C'mon, help me unload the car."


	4. Chapter 4

****Oooo, so what's the deal with Sebastian and Kurt huh? And why does Drew seem like the best boyfriend ever? I don't even know the answers to those questions.

Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Kurt's POV

Grocery shopping with Sebastian has been...interesting. I mean, his constant apologising got pretty irritating at points. But he really does seem to have changed. After the tenth time of me telling him to stop apologising, he finally did and we ended up having a really nice time. I'm not sure what to think about him anymore. I mean, as much as he tells me he's changed – and I did see the start of that change before Regionals, senior year –I still can't get over how much hell he put me through. He made my life hell for nearly a whole year. I look over to him, in the passenger seat of my dad's car, and then quickly return my gaze to the road ahead when I realise he's noticed.

"What?" He asks with a smile.

"I...I just can't believe it. You've changed so much, but I just can't -"

"Get over how much I hurt you." He finishes my sentence, word for word with what I was thinking. "Look, I get it Kurt; I was a total jerk to you. But, how about you let me make it up to you? I so seriously feel awful. What can I do to show you how sorry I am?" I can feel his gaze burning into my cheek as I avoid eye contact with him.

"Nothing," I sigh, "You've apologised so now it's my problem. Take the weight off your shoulders." I say the last part with a smile, and hear Sebastian breathe a sigh of relief.

"Look Kurt, I just need you to know –" I cut him off before he can apologise for the thousandth time.

"I'm serious, Sebastian. If I hear the 's-word' come out of your mouth one more time I'm going to shove that pathetic little chipmunk smile up your sorry little a-"

"Okay! I get it...I get it." He giggles nervously; I think he _actually _believes my threat.

Then the car falls silent. I end up thinking, which is always dangerous for me - especially at the wheel - thinking about _him..._AGAIN. I seriously need to come up with some kind of system or something; it's getting out of hand. If I'm going to survive tomorrow night, I can't be weak.

"Kurt," a small voice says from the passenger seat, breaking the silence, "I know you said to drop this but...I want to make it up to you. I really do. How about _Breadstix _tomorrow night?"

Wow, is this happening? Is _Sebastian Smythe _really asking me out? Whoa. "Um...even if I _did _think that was a good idea, I'm busy tomorrow night; McKinley reunion."

"Oh, god! You think I'm asking you on a date! No, no, just a chance to talk. _Believe _me Kurt; I'm not interested in you that way. I have a steady boyfriend anyway." He chuckled, disbelieving, "Let me buy you a coffee now then?" He asked hopefully.

"I should get home. And, aren't you on duty Officer Smythe?" I add a tint of bitterness to that last remark, to hide my embarrassment.

* * *

Blaine's POV

Drew and I finished unloading the last of our bags into my old bedroom about 15 minutes ago, since then we've just been sat in here. Well, _I've _been sat in here, he's been nosing around through my old things. But I've just been sat on the edge of my bed, in silence, not quite believing how little Lima has _actually _changed. I kick my shoes off and pull my legs up onto the bed. Then I remember my magazine stash in my bedside cabinet. But as I lean over I see a turned down photo frame. Forgetting myself I pick it up and look at the photo. Summer 2013, that was amazing. The smiles on our faces appear to be glowing. That was before everything went wrong.

"Hey what's that?" Drew breaks me back into reality.

"Oh this? Nothing, just a photo." I say placing it carefully back to its original position on my bedside table. Drew moves closer. I swear, if he touches that frame...

"_Drew, honey, can you help me a second?" _my mum shouts up the stairs, saving me from the awkward conversation that could've happened. With a quick smile at me, Drew heads towards the door to see what he's needed for downstairs.

Part of me hates that my parents like Drew so much; they seem to like him more than they like me. I guess he never "disappointed" them by being gay, they met him _knowing _that. They never ask me to help out; it's always "Drew-the-amazing-boyfriend" who can do anything!

Without a second thought, and with a small frustrated sigh, I fling myself backwards onto my bed. Thousands of images of _that _summer flash across my mind before I can stop them. Our hands intertwined while we walked down the street, his smile as I dropped him off at his house and the way I felt seeing him at my door the next morning. Even though this happened every day of that summer, it always felt special. I'd never felt like that with Drew. Sure we have fun but it's never _special: _he's never made me _feel _special.

But, I do care about him. And sometimes I think I love him, but that feeling never lasts long. I know what love feels like: I've known since my sophomore year at Dalton. At the memory of that day, I mentally add _Blackbird _to my list of forbidden songs.

"You're home!" a familiar, friendly voice squeals excitedly from the doorway.

I prop myself on my elbows and am greeted by the most gorgeous young woman: when the hell did she grow up? Her watery-blue eyes are wide with excitement. Her smile stretches her heart-shaped mouth, causing dimples to appear in her cheeks. It's the kind of smile that makes you forget all the badness in the world.

"Sure am, kid!" I laugh with her as I speak.

Next thing I know, I'm being smothered by her with a hug I never want to end. But it does.

"How was the drive, big brother?" she asks as she punches my arm in her usual light, playful way.

"I slept for most of it, so you're better off asking Drew."

Her smile disappears, as it always does when Drew's name is mentioned.

"Come on, Sophie! _Please _just accept that Drew makes me happy." I plead yet again.

"Does he?" her gaze instantly drops and she runs one hand through her dark messy curls. She looks up at me as she begins again, "I've seen you happy, Blaine." Her look flickers to the photo frame on my bedside table, then back up to catch my gaze. "Look, I'm not saying I don't like Drew because he's cool: he's got a great music taste and he makes the best cookies. But...you're different with him. When he's around you're not the Blaine who used to braid my hair before bed, or help with my homework. It's like all of that's just vanished."

I can't help but tear up at my younger sister's words. Even though we've had a 100% honesty agreement since she was 4, she's never told me any of this before. But I can't say it took me by surprise: every single word is true.

"What's so wrong with changing?" I ask as I pull her back in for another hug, even if I already know what her answer will be.

"Nothing," she replies quietly, "I just didn't think you had to."

We stayed in this position for a while, I don't know exactly how long for. It wasn't until I felt a small splash on my shirt did I realise that Sophie was crying. At this discovery I tighten my grip on her and laugh – a mutual response that is so familiar to us.

"I have to go," she says, breaking both the silence and the hug, "I just wanted to say hi and..." her head whips round to face me again as she reaches the door, "...welcome home." The emphasis she put on the last word was unintentional but very clear. Then her small body disappears with a smile, leaving me alone to think over what just happened.

* * *

Kurt's POV

After much discussion, Sebastian finally convinced me that one cup of coffee wouldn't hurt. So I told him my coffee order as we got out of the car. But now we're inside.

It feels strange to walk through these doors again. The _Lima Bean _holds so many memories for me – good _and _bad. As my eyes scan around the near-empty room – half taking in my surroundings, half looking for the boy who was prominent in my memories of this place – I realise nothing has changed. Well, other than the person I walked in with.

Then my wary glances fell on Sebastian's face. Even though his smile was bright and genuine, his eyes weren't cold and harsh like I'd remembered but tired. Physically he still had a chipmunk look about him, but he looks different somehow. His tired eyes strain slightly against the sharp lighting in here. Then I notice the difference in him – he looks genuinely happy.

As we reach the counter, the young waitress behind it gazes at Sebastian, either in recognition or a painfully pathetic attempt at flirting. I suspect the latter.

"Hey Sebastian." She smiles at him – yes, definitely flirting. This should be good.

"Hey Anna," when he replied, he matched her tone perfectly, causing her to blush and run her hand down her shoulder-length brown braid, "The usual for me please and a medium drip for my friend." He waves one hand towards me, but keeps his eyes locked on the excited waitress and leaning over the counter to get closer to her.

Her blue eyes sparkle as she nodded and passed the order to her co-worker. A few uncomfortable seconds passed as they silently flirted.

"Umm...Sebastian?" I ask in an attempt to break up the gauche moment.

"Yes?" he asks as he whips his head around to face me, his sharp blue eyes fixing on mine instantly.

"Err...do you want me to pay?" I hadn't really thought that far ahead.

He straightens his back and reaches for his wallet, "No, it's okay." He returns his gaze to Anna and winks, "I got this."

A small, unintentional giggle escapes Anna's lips before her hand catches it. "That's..." she doesn't have a chance to finish before Sebastian thrusts the money towards her.

"Keep the change." He gives her an enormous smile that makes even his tired eyes light up.

This is ridiculous! How can this girl _actually _think Sebastian's into her? Then it hits me, she doesn't know. I stifle a laugh at the not-so-sly wink he throws her before we move out of ear-shot. I simply _have _to know what just happened. I take my moment.

"Doesn't she know?" his confused look is all I need to know he has no idea what I'm asking. "You know, that you're 'not on her team'..." then I remember a detail he mentioned earlier "...AND that you have a boyfriend!"

His look moves from confused to a combination of that and mocking. "What?" he laughs before slight panic falls over his face, "Oh yeah. No, she has _no _idea. Best keep 'em sweet, eh Hummel? You get better coffee that way." And, as if he planned it in advance, the coffee arrives. "And quicker service." He adds.

With a last glance at Anna, whose gaze hadn't left him since their conversation, he turns to find a table. Unbelievable. Maybe he hasn't changed as much as I'd thought.

* * *

Blaine's POV

As I lay on my bed trying not to think of the _gorgeous _boy from my past, I found myself thinking of nothing but. Luckily, just as my mind drifted onto the forbidden subject yet again (I'm not very good at rules), Drew enters my room.

I move to greet him, "What did mum want?" I ask as he moves towards me. He looks straight at me, his dark green eyes staring into mine. His gaze is so intense it's like he's trying to read my mind, and for once I'm glad he can't. No one – least of all _Drew_ – needs to know the pathetic things I've been thinking about. Guilty, I drop my gaze and turn towards my drawers.

"She just wanted help with the dishwasher: it broke again." He laughs. I'd forgotten I'd asked him a question to be honest. I begin fiddling with whatever crap there is on top of my drawers, partly searching for a conversation topic. I hear footsteps, but I don't dare turn around in case I have to look Drew in the eye.

_Blaine this is stupid, it's not like you've __**cheated **__on him! Stop feeling guilty!_

Even without turning around I feel the concern seeping from every pore of Drew's body. A pale, strong hand reaches and wraps itself over mine; causing me to drop the tiny piece of fabric I was playing with. Drew rests his head on one of my shoulders from behind. "Wanna talk about it?" he whispers.

I nod and wipe the moisture forming in my eyes – I'm so emotional today! I really do want to talk to him about it, but I don't know _how._

Leading with me with our intertwined he moves me to sit on the bed, and he sits down beside me. And I tell him everything. Everything about Kurt and I. He knows about Kurt's existence already, but not the details. After telling him about all of this, I almost expect him to run out on me...or at least shout or something. But he doesn't. He keeps his expression safe and measured.

"So, you're worried about seeing him tomorrow night?" he asks calmly.

"Yes."

"And you didn't tell me this why?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry."

"Blaine, we're supposed to be a couple! If you don't tell me when you're nervous or worried, _how the __**hell**_am I supposed to help you?" He stands up with a frustrated sigh.

This was _not _the reaction I expected. Well, the shouting and frustration – yes – but not the reason behind it.

"Wait, you're angry because I didn't tell you...because you want to _help _me?" he nods in reply, "You don't think I'm stupid or pathetic?" All the anger that had been in his face disappeared as he shakes his head gently in answer. I rise to stand beside him, take one hand in mine and cup his cheek with the other. "You're amazing. I'm _so _lucky to have you."

"I still wish you'd told me all of this." He utters quietly. I press my lips gently to his, but he pulls me in tighter for a more forceful kiss.


	5. Chapter 5a

So I've split Chapter 5 into two parts cause it seemed really long together, but they seemed too similar to be 2 different chapters. I have a feeling chapter 6 will be similar as well...maybe even with more parts. Just bare with me.

ONLY ONE CHAPTER AWAY FROM THE REUNION...scary. I'm scared, don't know about you guys.

* * *

**Chapter Five (a)**

Kurt's POV

_Dear _Kurt Hummel,

You are invited to attend the McKinley High School, Class of 2012 reunion.

The celebrations will take place on Friday, May 20th at McKinley High School, Lima.

RSVP: Principle Figgins: gettingfiggywithit

Plus one's accepted.

I turn the invitation over in my hands. I must read each word a thousand times now. But still, every word provokes a higher sense of panic. _Oh well, maybe he won't come...maybe he won't come. _I keep telling myself this over and over again. I don't know why, maybe I'm hoping that if I say it enough it'll come true; like Dorothy in the Wizard of Oz. I smooth my hand over the soft cotton of my duvet cover, clutching slightly at the folds, hoping it will calm me down. But it doesn't. As long as I'm alone, I will never be calm about tonight.

And – as if I'd shouted my last thought from the rooftop – the dainty sound of the doorbell rang in the living room above me. I glance up, debating whether I can be bothered to answer it. But before I come to the conclusion that I probably should, someone does it for me. I stand up as I hear the murmur of familiar voices. Even though I've been expecting them, their voices still shock me somewhat.

"_So he's downstairs?"_

"_Thanks, Mr Hummel."_

Then the door to my basement bedroom creaked open and two sets of footsteps flutter excitedly down the stairs. How can they be _this _excited?

"Ku-urt!" Rachel's high voice practically sung my name as if she were practicing for opening night, "You down here?"

_Deep breath. _"Of course I am!" I chime back with false excitement. I don't think they noticed – or at least they chose not to. As their footsteps draw to a close, I turn to face them with a smile.

"Boy, how can you get ready without any music on?" Mercedes hasn't changed in the slightest. I take a moment before I replicate the sceptical look she's throwing my way.

"I wasn't getting ready," I begin, "I was waiting for you two to get here!"

Then I notice that both girls are wearing bath robes. Rachel's hair is in rollers and neither of them are wearing makeup. I've never kept my view that neither of these girls need makeup quiet – but they've always defied my judgement.

"Before you ask, yes we did get a lot of strange looks coming over here." Rachel must have seen me appraising their outfits.

"Especially as _someone _insisted on walking here." Mercedes rolls her eyes in Rachel's direction.

Before Rachel could continue the argument that they'd no doubt had on the way over, I offer them a glass of the champagne my dad and Carole had bought me. They both agree.

When I come back from fetching the bottle and three glasses, I see that my room has been transformed into something that resembles the backstage area at my last runway show. Rachel is putting the finishing touches to what appears to be the hair station. Mercedes has just come out from behind the screen I keep in here - I'm guessing we'll change behind that. My desk has been moved in front of my mirror, and my books and fashion magazines have been replaced by various different makeup and moisturising products.

"How long was I up there?" I ask glancing warily towards the stairs, slightly scared by how quickly my room had been transformed.

Both girls just laugh at my surprised and scared look. I set the glasses down on top of the free-standing stereo – aka they only surface not covered in beauty products – and uncork the champagne. I hand each of them a glass of the supermarket's finest after I fill it.

"To old friends," Rachel toasts.

"Old friends," Mercedes and I reply over the sound of clinking glasses.

Before I'd finished my first sip, my phone buzzes from my bedside table. Frowning slightly at the name on the caller ID, I accept the call.

"James? What's wrong?" I ask. I told him to call me if anything happened at work: that's the only reason he'd call me right?

"_Well 'hello' to you too, Kurt." _A calm laugh answers me.

"James, has something happened? Should I come back to New York?" my voice let through a lot more panic than I wanted. Also, a little too eager at the thought of avoiding tonight's preposterous "celebration".

"_Geez, Kurt. Calm down!" _that is the first time I've heard James sound commanding. It's kind of scary, well scary enough for me to obey him anyway, "_Nothing has gone wrong." _He reassures me.

I sigh in relief, "Then why are you calling?"

"_Umm...well..." _every inch of authority has disappeared from James' voice, _"I know that tonight is going to be hard for you, with the reunion and all. So, I thought I'd let you know that I'm here for you if you need to talk. Even if it's 4am and you can't remember your address." _

We both chuckle quietly at the memory, "Wow," I was _not _expecting that, "thank you."

"_I mean it."_

"I should go," I say as I feel two pairs of eyes burning into my back, reminding me of my company.

"_Okay. Good luck."_

I put the phone back on my bedside table and turn to face the eyes that are tightly trained on my face.

"Boy, you have a _helluva _lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Blaine's POV

"Good morning sleepy-head."

I _want _to respond with words, but all I manage is a short groan. I _want _to tell Drew "Alarm Clock" Phillips to leave me for at least another 5 minutes, but instead I settle for waving my arms like a frightened sloth.

"Ow!"

I guess I hit him. Good, shouldn't wake me up. Then the further I move into consciousness, the more I remember about yesterday; how nice he was. I guess I should make the effort.

I coax my eyes open and am momentarily blinded by the warm light. As my vision focuses, I pick out Drew's broad body standing by the bed and blocking half of the window. Even though Drew's hand is cupping his cheek, a giant smile illuminates the rest of him. Ah man, I hit him in the face.

Without a second thought I grab his light grey t-shirt and pull him down to my level. Locking one hand in his hair, I press my lips firmly to his.

"What was that for?" He asks breathlessly, when I release him. His dark green eyes stare straight into my hazel ones, sending pleasant shivers down my spine.

I regain my composure and smile, "For being you."

He lifts his head and presses his lips to my forehead. I've changed my mind about this way of waking up.

Then Drew ruins the moment by pulling away and rising to his feet. "Anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," he teases as his hand traces his cheek again, "time to wake up."

"I can think of better things to do." I flirt, completely astounded by how confident I'm being.

He raises an eyebrow, "With your little sister in the next room? Real classy, Anderson."

Then I'm reminded of _where _I am. I'm not in my home in San Francisco, but in my parents' house in Ohio. If that isn't bad enough, I have a reunion to go to. Joy.

And, as if Drew knew what I had just remembered, he touches my arm. "How about we check out that coffee place you were so excited about? What's it called? '_The Lima Pod'?_"

I chuckle at Drew's cluelessness, "The Lima _Bean_? Sure. Actually that sounds wonderful."

* * *

Kurt's POV

The conversation about James hadn't lasted long: but it still went on _way _longer than necessary. It took a lot of convincing but I managed to persuade them that James and I are just friends; and _no _I don't think anything else will happen. It reminded me of so many conversations I'd had with these girls when we were in high school. I sigh: _nothing has changed. _

Rachel is now in the process of telling Mercedes and I how she convinced Mr Schue to let people sing at the reunion tonight. "I'm not sure what I should sing though," she says in her usual self-absorbed thought, "I mean, I _do _have over 30 ideas."

Mercedes and I exchange a glance, "Well maybe narrow it down to 3 _then _tell us the list," Mercedes says whilst stifling a laugh.

Rachel sighs angrily and locks herself in the bathroom, leaving Mercedes and I in the bedroom. _Drama Queen._ Mercedes sits down at the "hair station" and switches on the curling iron.

A short buzz from my bedside table interrupts the silence. I pick up my phone and open the new message.

_I mean what I said._

_-James_

Only when I hear Mercedes giggle do I realise I'm smiling like an idiot at the screen. I quickly compose my expression. I don't want her jumping to _even more _false conclusions.

I type back a quick "_I know. Thanks" _and nearly throw the phone on to the bed behind me; anything to distance myself from it.

"So, what did Mr Not-Your-Lover-Boy-So-Back-Off want?" Mercedes giggles.

I throw her a warning look, "Nothing," I string out the word, pronouncing every syllable, "Gee, what happened to privacy?" By the slight hurt feeling flashing across her face, I realise she didn't know I was teasing. "Sorry, I meant that differently."

"Y'know, there was a time we told each other anything and everything." Well, that quiet remark changes the atmosphere for sure.

"I know. But I haven't spoken to you in nearly 10 years Mercedes," her frown tells me that she is just as unhappy about that as I am, "and telling you 10 years worth of anything and everything would take forever." I smile as I walk over to her. I wrap my arms around her, catching her eye in the mirror.

"I've missed you," she whispers.

"I've missed you too."

* * *

Blaine's POV

The Lima Bean has changed about as much as the rest of Ohio. The same magnolia walls with the odd moss green signs, the same table formation, the same _everything. _Drew and I stand in the queue – it's so long that we're practically at the door. I repress all the memories of every time I've been here in the past, hoping that I can begin to make new ones. The Lima Bean is full of people, and those of us in the queue shuffle along a few centimetres every couple of minutes.

"_This _is the famous Lima Bean?" Drew says in his most judgemental and sceptical tone: the same one he'd used when he found my Katy Perry CDs.

I roll my eyes, "I know is doesn't look like much –"

"It looks like a dentist's waiting room."

"- but just wait until you try the coffee." I wink in his direction.

"Will there be mould in that as well?" Drew says as he slips one arm around my waist and points out a slightly yellow patch on the wall in front of us.

I shush him, trying to stop myself laughing, and turn my head towards his chest. We approach the counter as the waitress flashes us a genuine smile.

"Hello! What can I getcha?" she beams.

"Well at least the staff are nice." Drew whispers in my ear.

I tap him with the back of my hand to shush him so I can order, "Hi, one Medium Drip and one double-shot vanilla latte please." Without saying anything Drew's hand reaches past me and picks up 2 caramel waffles and places them on the counter before exchanging a look with the waitress. "God, he's like a child sometimes." I roll my eyes at Drew's pout before returning myself into his arm. The waitress stifles a giggle. We tell her our names and she writes each one on a cup and passes our order along.

"No problem guys, your drinks will be ready over there."

"Thanks..." Drew leans in to read the name tag pinned to her apron pocket, "...Anna." I can't help but smile at the simple interchange. I direct the end of my grin at Anna, hoping she'd take that as my 'thank you'. Drew picks up the waffles pointedly and we walk to the next station to wait for our drinks.

I lean my back on the counter and take in the people going about their everyday business: couples holding hands over the table and gazing into each other's eyes, friends laughing at something stupid a member of their group had said, and –

"Blaine?" A familiar yet haunting voice knocks me out of my observations, "It's really you!"

I look up and see a tall, lanky man in a policeman's outfit. His piercing eyes staring straight at my glazed and surprised expression.

"Honestly Blaine, I don't know how many more of your stripper friends I can take!" Drew shouts, obviously seeing the uncomfortable shift in my posture and deciding to jump in with his usual defensive humour. I just wish it hadn't made people turn and look at us.

Sebastian throws a weary glance towards Drew then moves his gaze back to me. I tap Drew's chest in an attempt to shut him up. "S-Sebastian? Wow. How've you been?"

His laugh hasn't changed in the slightest, "Alright, yeah. What are you up to now?"

"Oh y'know, doing the whole musician thing in San Francisco," I shrug my shoulders slightly, "What about you: you're a cop now?"

"Yeah, I sure am," just as Sebastian begins to launch into a long story about how amazing his job is, Drew coughs, alerting me to his presence.

"Oh sorry, this is Drew. Drew, Sebastian: Sebastian...Drew." I gesture toward each of them as I say their names.

Drew shoves his hand towards Sebastian. Sebastian copies him slowly and a lot less eagerly. "Pleasure," I can't help but smile at the obviously fake posh accent Drew uses, he's trying so hard bless him.

Sebastian merely laughs and throws me an "is-he-like-this-all-the-time" look. I honestly wish I could give that a straight answer. Drew takes the hand he just shook Sebastian's with and places it around my shoulders. Sebastian's eyes follow his movement, a realisation growing on his face as confusion grows on mine.

"Well, I should get going," Sebastian says, his voice rough from the silence, "It was nice seeing you, Blaine." A small nod in Drew's direction was all he got as a goodbye.

When Sebastian passes the counter and throws our waitress a flirtatious wink – only adding to my confusion.

"High school flame of yours?" Drew's voice snaps me back into reality.

After a minute of realising what he just asked, I blow a hard breath through my closed mouth vibrating my lips, "Long story." I say as I collect our drinks.

* * *

**So...hope you liked that. The next one is the big reunion! I'm not going to lie to you, I'm terrified about writing it. Even though it'll probably continue after wards, it seems like the end of an era. :(**


	6. Chapter 5b

Here you go folks, the second half of Chapter 5.

* * *

**Chapter Five (b)**

Kurt's POV

We'd coaxed Rachel out of the bathroom with the promise of seaweed face masks. I was a bit hesitant to open the "Make Your Own: Seaweed Facial" pack that Mercedes brought round. But after checking the ingredients – just to make sure that _nothing _above a pH level 7 touches my face – I deemed it alright to use. We each took turns to apply the green paste to each other's faces, then laughing as we realised the strange resemblance to sea monsters.

We each chose different things to do while wearing the green sludge. Mercedes is standing by the mirror trying to decide between two different dresses: one red, knee-length and glittery that would hang to her curves perfectly, and another, similar but in a deep purple. Rachel flicks through her iPod trying to decide which song to perform for her "adoring fans". Me? I decided to lie on my bed with cucumber slices over my eyes. With all the talk of dresses and songs, I begin to feel like my old self again. Yet something still holds me back slightly.

"Kurt, what do you think: purple or red?" Mercedes asks me for advice on her dress. I mean, I don't blame her, my fashion sense is fabulous. I open my mouth to tell her that she should definitely wear the purple one because I'll be wearing a red tie and we did not want to look like we'd planned to match, but Rachel cuts in.

"Kurt, should I sing _I'm Not That Girl _from _Wicked _or –"

"Oh god no, Rachel," her expression changes to something between confused and offended at my interjection, "I mean that song is fantastic, but you can't sing it at a _reunion."_

"Yeah, I mean, reunions are supposed to be happy and fun. Seeing old friends and having a laugh with each other. You sure as hell aren't going to bring it down with that old sad one."

I catch myself laughing. Gosh it's been a while since I've had a reason to laugh. _God _I sound morbid. I shouldn't be thinking like this. I mean, Mercedes is right isn't she? Tonight's supposed to be about fun and laughter: forgetting the bad stuff and just remembering the good...right? Why is it so hard for me to do that?

Then the faint chime of the door bell echoes in the living room above our heads. Carole and my dad had gone out, complaining at the loud music coming from my room. I move to go and answer it, but Rachel beats me to it.

I lift one of my cucumbers off my eyes and exchange a sort of _look _with Mercedes. The mumbles of voices from above us were having some kind of emotional conversation. I make a move to join in the conversation, and a look of panic flashes onto Mercedes' face.

"Oh no, don't get up," she says as she jumps to her feet, an extremely unconvincing tender tone to her voice, "I'll go see what's taking Rachel so long." An uneasy smile took over her features as she slid out of the room.

"_OH HELL NAW. What are you doing here?" _Mercedes' loud voice booms around the entire house. Who the hell is at the door? I wish the girls would just let me answer my own front door.

* * *

Blaine's POV

I shrug on my suit blazer as I check my appearance in the full-length mirror in the bathroom. _Keep calm, Blaine. You've gone through worse and survived. Just remember to breathe and you'll be fine. Tonight is going to be fine. _Then why do I feel close to a panic attack?

Drew raps on the door, "_BLAINE, COME ON! Why can't I see your outfit?"_

A smile takes over my face as I finish tying my bowtie, "Because I want it to be a surprise!"

A barely audible sigh comes through the closed door, "Jeez, you'd think it was our wedding day." Drew mumbles.

I laugh, "And what makes you think I'd be the bride?"

"You really have to ask that? You've been in the bathroom for an hour."

"Psht, I bet you'll take longer getting ready." I roll my eyes, even though Drew can't see.

"I'm _already _ready!" I couldn't help but blush. Drew was right, I _would _be the bride. Sigh; there was a time I was described as "The Alpha-Gay"...Oh crap that reminds me: the reunion. Why is it always when you forget about being stressed, the stress seems so much worse when it returns?

"_Seriously, Blaine, we're gonna be late!" _

"I know, I know. I'm just coming." I say as I fling open the bathroom door. First my eyes land on Drew's disgruntled face, and a small laugh escapes my lips. I can't help it; whenever Drew tries to look angry he just looks adorable! My eyes travel down his body as I laugh. He looks fantastic. Honestly, I've never seen him look so wonderful. He's wearing the grey pinstripe, 3-piece suit I bought him for his birthday a few months back. Although, he's carrying his blazer, so you can see his white shirt underneath the waistcoat.

"Oh dear lord, take a picture: it'll last longer," he says as he practically shoves me out of the room.

* * *

**I hate how adorable Blaine and Drew are...**


	7. Chapter 6a

**So...**

I've been horrific at updating this on my other accounts (posting it on here waaayy after my other accounts cause I'm new here). Therefore I thought I'd be nice and give you the first quarter (yes, quarter) of Chapter 6. Even though I have yet to proof read the rest...

This account is now completely up-to-date with my Scarves&Coffee and my LiveJournal accounts.

* * *

**Chapter Six (a)**

Kurt's POV:

After slipping into a sharply fitted black suit from my most recent menswear collection, and advising the girls on what hair and makeup would go with their dressed, we all piled into my car. The two girls sat in the back as I drove us to our old high school. They both giggled with a suddenly fake excitement. Aren't I supposed to be the moody one? Why are they both so nervous all of a sudden? I'd tried asking them, but each time they'd just claim that they were worried they don't look right, or they're scared they'll fall over while dancing. At least they both have someone to catch them if they do.

In truth, neither of them have been the same since the mysterious visitor came to the door. I'd tried asking them about that too, but they were being _just _as helpful as with my other questions. But from what I can gather by eaves-dropping, it's someone we all know but aren't supposed to trust. Also apparently the Mystery Visitor is a _huge _gossip. Why should I care who's got a new boyfriend? It's _Lima; _this news is never as exciting as it originally sounds, (this is something you only really learn from living in New York).

The silence in this car is _beyond _awkward, so I make the move to play some music. I switch on the radio and don't even bother to listen to the random voices of the far too enthusiastic hosts: just anything to fill the silence in the 30 minute drive. As soon as the radio was blasting some crappy Top 40 hit from the past week, Rachel and Mercedes were talking. I turn the "music" down to show them that I'm ready to be part of the conversation. But as the volume is turned down, so is the volume of their conversation. I can't for the life of me hear what they're saying over the quiet screeching of the song, only the odd word here and there.

"...Finn said..." was all I heard of Rachel.

"...so did Sam..." Mercedes mumbled.

"...but..."

This was ridiculous. If I turn of the music I will _never _know what they're talking about and we'll just be back to awkward silences, but if I keep it on I won't know anything anyway. I settle for just focussing more intently on their conversation; and possibly quizzing Mercedes about it later, she always reveals things when pushed.

Then a single word captures my attention, a name. "Blaine." What the hell did he have to do with anything? I am _so _thankful that I had stopped the car at the red light, otherwise I would've crashed and none of us would have survived.

_Blaine_? Why were they talking about him? What was going on? And, for that matter, why aren't I allowed to know? This evening is going to suck way more than I expected.

* * *

Blaine's POV:

As soon as Drew and I reach the bottom of the stairs, my mum ambushes us – camera at the ready. Anyone would think it actually _was _our wedding day.

"Oh, you both look so handsome!" my mum squealed in-between photos.

Despite my protesting, over 50 different photos taken; Drew insisting on changing poses each time the camera clicked – each time the pose being more ridiculous than the last. My mum only agreed to stop when Sophie began laughing at my extremely awkward expression and posture.

I walk over to Sophie who is standing near the door to the living room. She's still laughing quietly, her dark curls bounce as her head shakes.

"Cut it out!" I whisper as I push her shoulder gently. But Sophie just laughs harder – my actions having the exact opposite effect.

"I can't – I can't help it!" she squeals in-between giggles.

And then a tall, ominous figure appears from the kitchen. The figure's mere appearance practically removes all the joy and laughter from the hall and replacing it with something much heavier and thicker. Sophie's laughter stops. I stiffen my posture and my hands find my sides again. Drew's hand brushes affectionately across my back – alerting me to both the change in mood, and his presence and ability to help me.

I've always hated my father. Well, no, that isn't strictly true. There was a time that we got along; that we were like a normal father and son. That all ended when I came out. His attitude toward me changed entirely – it was like none of the fun we had mattered, like...I wasn't even his son. What he's done to me since then has made me hate him. It made all the fun seem like a lie...or at least a tainted truth.

I had been forced to tell Drew about my dysfunctional relationship with my "father" when we were down here last Christmas: the Christmas that no one talks about..Ever.

"Hello Blaine," his eyes show nothing of the love he should have for his own son as they shift over to the man stood protectively behind me, "Drew." There is no hint of remorse or embarrassment for his actions last Christmas in his voice.

I can feel Drew's eyes burning into the back of my head as he takes my hand in his, "Blaine, we should go. We – er – don't want to be late."

I nod, not breaking eye contact with my "father". A smirk appears on his face as he takes another sip of his beer.

Drew turns me around, forcing me to tear my eyes away from the triumphant looking man in front of me, to see the stunned looks on my family's faces.

"Have fun boys!" my mum says as we pass her, I throw her a pathetic attempt of a smile.

"Yes. Don't do anything _unnatural._" It takes all my strength not to turn around and punch my so-called-father for this comment.

Drew ushers me out and all but slams the door behind us. As soon as the door is shut I practically run to my car and climb in to the driver's seat. I can't help but let out an angry noise; half way between a grunt and a scream. I press my burning forehead against the cold steering wheel and allow my anger to _seep _into the air around me. Caught up in all the anger I only just notice the cold tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey," Drew's voice appears soft and loving by my side, "Don't listen to him. You know he just does this to wind you up. You just – he's not worth crying over."

"But he's my _dad. _He should be worth crying over!" I reply as I lean my head back on the headrest of my seat.

Drew sighs, "Want me to drive?"

"No. I don't wanna go." I pout.

Drew laughs at my childishness, tear-streaked face, "Come on, let's go."

Reluctantly I switch places with Drew, allowing him to take over driving. I sigh.

_Well, here goes nothing._

* * *

Kurt's POV:

The whole drive has passed in a mixture of awkward whispers and tongue-tied silences. I literally had to _force _my eyes to look at the road after hearing that name. I mean obviously the topic was bound to come up tonight. Even if he doesn't turn up, not everyone knows that we split up so someone would definitely bring it up. But I didn't expect it to be said in a whisper of gossip in the back of my car.

As I pull into the McKinley car park and park my car into one of the "reserved" spaces, I breathe deep. _Okay Kurt, just have fun tonight. The more fun you have the easier it will be; even if it's faked._

I turn to face the girls and slap on a winning smile, "Right, shall we go?" Both girls nod enthusiastically.

As I step out of the car I see Mercedes get swept up in Sam's arms and Rachel's face get attacked by Finn's (those 2 really need to tone down the PDA). I, however, stand here scanning the slow stream of familiar and unfamiliar faces.

There was Puck – who looked exactly the same – standing with a girl I couldn't recognise; but no one could deny that she's beautiful. Then Quinn and Joe close behind them, holding hands. Ah good, I'm glad those two worked out. They were followed by Mike and Tina, Santana and Brittany – the whole lot of them.

"Kurt, you coming?" Mercedes' voice snaps me back to them.

"Yeah. Of course. Just let me grab my phone." I smile. _Smile, Kurt. Just smile._

* * *

Blaine's POV:

"Do you want to listen to your Katy Perry album?" Drew asks with a ridiculously caring tone of voice.

Even in my current state of worry I can't help but chuckle slightly. I sigh heavily and realisation hits me as we pull into the familiar car park, reminding me of the impending ceremony.

"I'm serious Blaine, if you don't want to go we can go for a picnic dinner or watch an old movie at yours." Drew places one hand on my knee after he parks the car, "We don't have to go."

"No," _I should go; I mean maybe he's ill. Oh don't be silly, he's never ill. It'll be fun! Go, you don't want him to think you're a coward, _"I should go. If it sucks we can just leave."

"Or get drunk. I hear there's a free bar!" Drew throws me his most wonderful smile that makes his eyes light up with mischief.

"Come one," I squeeze Drew's hand and climb out of the car.

The cool air of the mid-May evening washes over me, and I feel the heat disappear from my cheeks. I can do this...I think. It can't be _that _bad.

Just as my mind begins to work overtime with "what if's", I feel Drew's fingers lock around mine. "Deep breath sweetie," Drew whispers as he plants a small kiss on my forehead.

I follow his advice and we walk to join the queue.

* * *

**READ THIS: **The next chapter will be written in Third Person (not in either of Kurt's or Blaine's points of view) so it's a bit different.


	8. Chapter 6b The Reunion

**This has got a great response on here! **Ngl, surprised me a bit. :)

I'm not usually this good at updating but I thought y'all deserved a thank you for the awesome response. But don't get used to it (I'm a perfectionist so it takes me a while to update sometimes).

This chapter is written in 3rd person, so it's got an omniscient narrator rather than being narrated by Kurt or Blaine like the other chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 6b**

The McKinley hall looked pretty much the same, except for the yellow and red balloons dotted around the room. The stage was set up at the far end with a microphone, several different instruments and a CD player. There was a cafeteria table holding food and drinks.

The room was full of excitement, it was almost impossible not to get caught up in it. There was music playing but it felt almost unnecessary due to the eager hums and squeals of old friends re-acquainting.

Kurt made his way to the refreshments and grabbed a beer before turning back around to scan the room. Several couples twirled and swayed around the room as Finn and Puck sang some slow rock song on the stage. The stream of people coming in through the doors was still as strong as ever.

Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to see who it was.

"I thought you didn't drink," Tina said, cocking one eyebrow and gesturing to the beer in the boy's hand.

"Not usually, just...felt like I needed it," Kurt replied before pulling her into a tight hug.

"How have you been, Kurt?" Tina asked after she'd been released from Kurt's death-grip.

"Not bad," Kurt answered, "Living in New York, got my own fashion line. Not famous yet, but working on it," Kurt smiled, "How about you? What happened to you after McKinley?"

"I'm a teacher now! Yeah, I work from home teaching children piano and singing. It's not quite what I dreamed of but it's still lovely," her eyes lit up as if she were about to say something huge.

"What, what is it?" Kurt eyed the girl who was practically bouncing.

"Mike proposed!" She held up her left hand which was embellished by a beautifully elegant diamond ring.

"Oh my GOSH!" Kurt squealed as he clasped the decorated hand. Both friends spent a few minutes catching up; asking questions of varying sincerity and interest. Kurt was relieved when the subject of Blaine didn't come up.

Meanwhile, a rather nervous looking Blaine shuffled into the increasingly crowded hall, followed by an excited and eager Drew.

Blaine's eyes scanned the room warily for a minute, taking everything in; the streamers, the balloons, the smiles. He took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. Without a second thought, Drew entangled his hand with Blaine's; Blaine smiled at the simple yet incredibly romantic gesture.

"BLAINE!" a voice yelled from somewhere. Blaine looked around more purposefully to find the source. Then Mike Chang appeared from behind one of the twirling couples, waving exuberantly.

"MIKE! Oh my god!" Blaine broke free of his boyfriend's hand and all-but ran – stumbling on the way – to hug his old friend.

Drew stood slightly behind them, smiling at Blaine's excitable clumsiness. He stood there in awe, watching is boyfriend looking happier than he'd seen him in a long time. He couldn't help but smile. All Drew had ever wanted was for Blaine to be happy. Drew knew Blaine was at least _content _with him, but there was always something holding Blaine back. Drew wasn't about to leave him on account of some suspicion. He wasn't going to leave Blaine unless _Blaine _initiated it. Drew loved him. He'd been sure of it since their third date. Seeing Blaine happy reminded Drew of that.

"Oh! Mike, I want you to meet someone," Blaine gestured for Drew to move forward and then clasped his hand, "This is my boyfriend, Drew. Drew, this is Mike."

Blaine smiled as the two men shook hands, "I'll go get drinks," Blaine said as he walked past his boyfriend to get to the bar.

Before he reached the table – about two metres away from it – something stopped Blaine in his tracks.

Stood near the bar, diagonally left of Blaine, facing away from him...was Kurt.

Blaine took a deep breath. _Okay, it's now or never. You knew this was going to happen tonight, it's just happening before you were expecting. Breathe and walk. _Blaine straightened out his tie, smoothed his jacket, and continued walking; this time toward Kurt. He watched for a brief moment as Kurt put down an empty beer bottle on the table.

Kurt sighed as he silently thanked _and _cursed that Tina had left him alone. He loved her being happy but the fact that it came from something Kurt had slowly realised he may never experience.

"Hello stranger."

* * *

**Dun dun DUUUUN. They met! Finally. What will happen next? Nobody knows. **Well, I do...and my laptop does...**BUT THAT'S NOT THE POINT.**


	9. Chapter 7a

**Don't get used to this updating btw...I've been spoiling you guys...(I have no idea about chapter 8 atm...I kinda know about 7b, it's just not in words yet.)**

**HUGE THANKS TO MY LOVELY BETA, RHIANNON. Without her, this chapter would be total mush.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 7a**

Kurt's POV

_Blaine._

Without thinking I spin around to face him. Oh god, it's actually him.

_Breathe, Kurt._

"Hi," I hope to some higher power he can't see my nerves.

"Are you _nervous_?" Blaine chuckles.

_Damn. _"Nervous? No. Why would I b-"

"It's okay, I know I am."

Why is he being so nice and honest? Aren't I supposed to hate him? But, if I'm honest, I could never bring myself to hate Blaine: even after we broke up.

My confusion must show on my face because Blaine's expression turns to one of utter understanding.

"I mean, after everything that happened between us, it's only natural to be nervous about seeing each other again," Blaine states, using what I suspect is a rehearsed speech.

"But it's been nine years. Shouldn't it only be mildly awkward, rather than making us _nervous_?" This comment earns a giggle from Blaine. God, I've missed that laugh.

"I think you just summed up this entire evening."

"Well I've always been very perceptive," I quip.

This feels weird: like 'good weird' but weird nonetheless. I mean, this man is the reason I haven't had a relationship in nine years, but he's also one of the only reasons I've laughed in just as long.

"So how've you been?" Blaine asks as he shuffles his feet slightly.

"Not bad," I lie, "Living in New York running a semi-successful fashion line," this seems to impress him..._good_, "How about you?"

But just as Blaine is about to answer, he is all but attacked by a tall, slender man. Blaine lets out a small scream as the man pounces on him.

"For god's sake, Drew! Scared me half to death!" Blaine catches his breath.

"Sorry..." he pouts, "forgive me?" This guy is even better at the puppy dog eyes than Blaine is!

"I guess," Blaine teases, earning a huge hug from...Drew, I think he said.

"Yay!" Drew laughed, "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Kurt. Kurt this is Drew, my..."

_Boyfriend._

* * *

Blaine's POV

This is not the way I wanted my past and present to meet. Well, I don't really know _how _exactly I wanted them to meet, but it wasn't like this. There was supposed to be a build up; some kind of weirdly momentous conversation. I was supposed to have time to tell Kurt before they met.

"Oh, this is Kurt. Kurt this is Drew, my..." Oh crap, do I say it?

I have to.

"...Boyfriend."

I'm not sure, but I swear I see Kurt's carefully constructed expression falter ever so slightly. Drew's awkward disposition practically permeated from every pore of his body, but Kurt: if I didn't know him so well he would be impossible to read.

"Uh...Drew?" he makes a hum of acknowledgement at his name, "Could you give us a minute?" I tear my eyes from Kurt's face to look at Drew.

He looks up but avoids my eyes at all costs: his right hand rubbing the back of his neck as he shuffles awkwardly. "Uh sure, I'll just be...over...um...there." I throw him a smile – he's so understanding.

As soon as he begins to walk away, I turn back to face Kurt. His eyes are fixed on some spot in the distance.

"Kurt." Those crystal blue eyes lock with mine, "I'm sorry, I should've told you."

"Why? I mean it's not like I haven't moved on Blaine. It's been nine years."

He's moved on? Of course he has. Someone as special as Kurt Hummel was probably surrounded by adoring men as soon as I was out of the picture. Why didn't I put up a better fight to keep him? Make more of an effort to visit him in New York? And _why _does it hurt so much to know he's moved on? Sure he's moved on, but so have I: I have Drew.

"Oh, so you have a boyfriend?" I do my best to smile, "That's great."

"Yeah, he's just a guy from work. He's a bit younger than me but it doesn't bother us."

"How much younger are we talking here Kurt? I hope you've not become a cradle-snatcher since you left Lima." _Yeah, make a joke, that'll make this less awkward._

"Oh no! None of that went on. He's 23." Kurt smiles.

"Oh," I chuckle, it's hard not to when he smiles, "What's his name?"

"James."

_James. _Sounds like a...stupid...person. _Very eloquent, Blaine._

"Ooo, that's him now!" Kurt says, reaching into his pocket for his phone, "Talk later, Blaine."

* * *

Kurt's POV

_James? _What the hell! Now I have to spend the rest of the night pretending to be dating my _apprentice._

I pretty much run to the locker room – thankfully I remembered the way – after my conversation with Blaine. I just have to get away from that room...from him.

God, how could I be so stupid? Faking a call from a fake boyfriend? I'm so pathetic. I've never lied to Blaine before, not ever. He was just stood there, looking perfect with his perfect boyfriend. I've never felt more embarrassed. Kurt Hummel has officially reached a new low.

Pools of hot tears cloud my vision. This night is so much harder than I expected it to be.

Then it dawns on me; the mystery visitor had told Mercedes and Rachel about someone having a new boyfriend, the girls going silent, the mention of Blaine's name in the car. Someone was trying to warn me. But who on Earth would do that?

_Kurt, listen, you're being silly. You __need__ to calm down. I don't even care how you do it: do 50 laps of the field, jump up and down, listen to music...whatever! Just calm down!_

I listen to the tiny rational part of my brain. I dig out my iPhone and press it to "shuffle". I lean against the lockers as I allow the familiar guitar introduction flood my ears. And suddenly, I know what I have to do.

* * *

Blaine's POV

"I know you didn't know, Drew! That's not the point!" I'm trying so hard not to yell at him right now – not wanting to cause a scene.

"I hardly see how this is anyone's fault, Blaine!" By the sound of his voice, Drew's struggling to maintain his cool as well.

I clench my teeth together and close my eyes in a feeble attempt to calm myself down, "We'll talk about it later, I don't want to do this surrounded by other people."

"Do what?" Drew muses under his breath.

A soft guitar tune begins playing from the stage and I spin around towards the familiar tune.

_Kurt. _He's on stage...singing.

_I can feel his breath_

_As he's sleeping next to me_

_Sharing pillows and cold feet._

Oh crap.

_He can feel my heart_

_Fell asleep to its beat_

_Under blankets and warm sheets._

_If only I could be in that bed again_

_If only it were me instead of him._

_Does he watch your favourite movies?_

_Does he hold you when you cry?_

_Does he let you tell him all your favourite parts when you've seen it a million times?_

_Does he sing to all your music_

_While you dance to 'Purple Rain'?_

_Does he do all these things_

_Like I used to?_

Is he singing this to me? Or am I just reading way too much into this? It's been so long since I've heard his voice and he picks _this song_: the song he knows would remind me of him.

I can't not listen to him sing every word as if his heart and soul depended on it. I hear Drew huff next to me and I mentally scold him for it. I get hooked into as Kurt's voice reaches a new section of the song.

_I know, Love_

_(Well, I'm a sucker for that feeling)_

_Happens all the time, Love_

_(I always end up feeling cheated)_

_You're on my mind, Love_

_(Oh darling led her that leaded)_

_It happens all the time, Love, yeah._

His eyes lock on mine...yeah, this is for me.

_Will he love you like I loved you?_

_Will he tell you every day?_

_Will he make you feel like you're invincible with every word he'll say?_

_Can you promise me if this one's right don't throw it all away?_

_Can you do all these things?_

_Will you do all these things_

_Like we used to?_

_Oh, like we used to._

Before the guitar outro ends, I'm out of the door. I don't even care where I'm going, just out of that room.

* * *

**Poor Blainers...Poor Kurtsie. We love them right? But, Drew...*sigh*. Dilemma.**

The song in this chapter (if you hadn't guessed) is **Like We Used To **by **A Rocket To The Moon**.


	10. Chapter 7b

**AN: **So this is the "Reunion Continued" and as my friend put it _"Shit goes down!" _

So I guess I'll leave you to find out what happens after Kurt's song...

I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

**Chapter 7b**

Blaine ended up running all the way to the auditorium before his legs gave out and he just allowed himself to sit on the stage. Thoughts of everything and nothing flooded through Blaine's mind as he half-sat, half-lay motionless on the stage. He thought of the evening; how confused he felt, Kurt's face when he met Drew. He felt as if his heart was _trying _to break in two, so one half could stay with Drew and the other could return to Kurt.

Why the hell did Kurt have to sing that song? Why did it all still hurt like it only happened yesterday? Why did he have to take out his frustration on Drew – the only actually good thing going in his life? This evening was turning into a complete disaster. Not like a _real _disaster...but a high school one. Like an "Oh-no-my-boyfriend-hates-me-and-my-ex-boyfriend-sang-a-love-song-to-me" kind of disaster.

"Figured I'd find you here," a familiar voice spoke up from behind Blaine. This was all he needed right now.

"Go away Kurt." Blaine got up and began to walk away from his ex-boyfriend.

"Look Blaine," Kurt began.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Blaine snapped, "You _actually _thought it'd be a good idea to sing that song?" Blaine's eyes burned into Kurt's, demanding an answer that wasn't there. After an undetermined length of time, the expectant gaze was too much for Kurt and he turned is gaze to the floor.

"I...I don't know if I was thinking." Kurt could only manage a small whisper but judging by the exasperated scoff the other man had heard him. "Look," Kurt's courage was coming back, and showing in his voice, "I'm sorry. But we both know –"

"Know what, Kurt? Hmm? All I wanted for tonight was to come, see my friends, and get through it without any kind of breakdown! But, because of _you_, that last part isn't going to happen." He could have, but Blaine didn't let his voice falter at all. He'd always found it hard to show his anger, especially to Kurt, but something seemed different now. It was almost like he felt safe enough to let it surface. He began pacing the stage, he had no idea why but he let his feet carry him around.

Kurt stood motionless, looking directly at the fuming man in front of him. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I...I don't know what to say."

"Ha, I think you've said enough don't you?" At this point, Blaine stopped pacing and sat downstage, his feet dangling off the edge. Kurt watched as Blaine sighed and tugged gently on his curls. Kurt hated seeing him like this. Wishing he could just do _something _he settled for joining him at the front of the stage. "Where did we go wrong, Kurt?" Kurt's head snapped up, his gaze fixed on the man staring into nothing in front of him. "I mean, I've been turning it over and over in my mind for nine years, and I just can't think of anything."

Kurt was taken slightly aback by this; Blaine had been thinking of him. He had no idea why this information mattered to him, but it did. "Well, I guess the distance had something to do with it. I mean, distance is enough to get to anyone."

Blaine couldn't believe this was happening; he was actually discussing his failed relationship with _Kurt._ "Yeah, just like _'The Notebook'_."

Kurt smiled faintly as they transformed into their high schools selves. "Just like _'The Notebook'_" he repeated. Blaine was right: where did they go wrong? They were always so _solid. _They were the ones all their classmates thought would stay together after McKinley, and it seems they were the only ones who didn't. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe I didn't make enough effort to find time for you."

"Kurt no, you were an amazing boyfriend. You always sent me gifts without reason; you never gave me any reason to feel alone or unloved. It was perfect."

They looked into each other's eyes with an unspoken arrangement not to break it. The conversation continued entirely through eye contact for what felt like an eternity. Both men felt completely safe there, in each other's company. It was like they'd never been apart, but also like they had been apart for a lifetime. Suddenly, everything became clear for them and in that moment nothing else mattered. Nothing else was important. They forgot all about the reunion – it was easy to when they felt a million miles away from reality.

After what felt like both a lifetime and less than a second, the mood changed. It was no longer uncertain and wary and both men knew what they wanted. In a second their lips met. Neither of them cared about anything other than how perfect their lips felt against each other. They remembered each other's rhythms and movements. Kurt reached up and entangled one of his hands into Blaine's curls. Their mouths moved in perfect synchrony. Blaine traced his tongue over Kurt's bottom lip and Kurt's lips parted. But it only took a few moments before Blaine came crashing back to reality.

"Oh god...no." Blaine pulled completely free of Kurt's hand. "I'm sorry, Kurt." He climbed off the stage and began bounding towards the door. "I'm so sorry."

He left Kurt alone in the auditorium. As he moved swiftly down the all-too familiar hallways, Blaine struggled to keep from crying. What had he done? He'd just kissed his _ex-boyfriend _whilst his current boyfriend was only a few rooms away. Oh god, Drew. What was he going to do? Should he tell him? But Drew would be furious: he had every right to be. Blaine would be the same in his position.

"BLAINE."

He spun around just to come face to face with Mike who had an incredibly worried look on his face.

"Mike, dude, what's wrong? M-Mike you're shaking."

"You'd better come. There's ambulances and sirens and I think I heard someone screaming but I can't be too sure, I mean it wouldn't be surprising given wha-"

"Mike, seriously, breathe." Blaine held both of Mike's shoulders as if he were trying to calm an explosion. "Just tell me what's happened."

"It's Drew. T-there's been an accident."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUN...too soon to joke? **Sorry. So I guess we'll find out what happens to our lovely Drew in the next chapter...and our Klaine boys of course. I know a few people will be mad at me for this, and sorrynotsorry. It will work out in the end...I think.

**REVIEWS FILL MY DAYS WITH ETERNAL RAINBOWSPARKLEHAPPINESS.**


	11. Chapter 8

**SORRY SORRY SORRY PLEASE FORGIVE ME I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES.**

I am, of course, appologising for being a lousy updater. This isn't as much of this chapter as I wanted to post but I felt soooo bad leaving you all on that cliff hanger that I had to post SOMETHING.

I guess I should warn you - if you don't follow me on Twitter or Instagram - THERE IS A LOT OF BLANGST IN THIS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER. You have been warned.

Now, tread carefully...Our Blainers needs you.

* * *

_Drew. Accident._

Blaine kept going over those words for the past two hours as he sat beside his boyfriend's hospital bed. The beeping and slight whirring of the machines had annoyed him at first, but now they were a kind of comfort. Every now and then a doctor or nurse would walk in, fiddle with the machines that were attached to Drew's suddenly small body, then leave. They'd given up trying to make conversation with Blaine; he just didn't answer their questions. He had the answers, he just wasn't sure how to vocalise them. So he just sat there, staring at Drew with a glazed expression.

Every second that passed was another second Blaine spent analysing the evening's events. He'd been so stupid – at least, part of him thought so. It was so unlike him. Blaine had actually _kissed _his high school sweetheart when his _boyfriend _had been in a car crash. Was this _cheating_? Blaine had no idea. All he knew is that he wouldn't be too happy if Drew had done this to him. He felt like a horrible person. If he hadn't made such a big deal about how Kurt found out about Drew; if he hadn't made it be all Drew's fault, then maybe Drew wouldn't have stormed out. He wouldn't have been hit by a car, he would be fine and all Blaine would have to deal with would be a mildly pissed off Drew. Instead of...well, instead of a comatose Drew. At this moment, Blaine hated himself. He rested his head in his hands and he swore he would have cried if he had any tears left.

Then, there must have been a knock at the door because it creaked open slowly. The doctor had just checked Drew's monitors, so it couldn't be him. However, Blaine didn't look up; he didn't have the energy to let his curiosity get the better of him. Even when the new addition to the hospital room sighed, he kept his head forward and his eyes locked on Drew's mainly motionless form. His mind soon drifted away from the person standing behind him and back to the man in front of him.

"Blaine?" Blaine wasn't sure how long he'd been in his own world when Sophie's soft voice brought him back.

"Hm? Oh. Hey." Blaine spoke quietly as he held back tears he didn't know he had left. Neither Anderson said anything more; Sophie pulled Blaine up into a hug tighter than either thought possible. Sophie rubbed circles into her brother's shoulders. Blaine used to do this to Sophie when she was upset when they were younger. It was a simple action, but it calmed them both right down. Sophie mumbled reassurances into her brother's ears as he cried openly into her shoulder. Even though she was several years younger than Blaine, she was roughly the same height as him.

After a few minutes of silence – with the odd gasp or sob from Blaine – until Sophie leant back and looked into her brother's golden eyes. "Blaine, is there anything I can do?" Blaine's eyes were tired and full of sorrow.

Blaine gave a feeble attempt at a smile. He looked up at his sister through wet lashes. "Um," Blaine's voice was rough from crying, "I'm not sure." He couldn't think straight. He tried to think practically though his mind kept returning to the events of the evening. "He looks so little." Sophie followed Blaine's gaze and ended up looking straight at Drew's still body. "He'd be so much better at dealing with this kind of thing. I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing with this. I don't even know what I'm _supposed _to be doing. I suppose I should be being pro-active and trying to get in touch with people about this, but I don't have any energy. Is that bad? I don't even have the energy to make sure the people in Drew's life know he's in hospital."

"Blaine, that's not bad. It's human." Sophie spoke quietly, yet firmly. "Shall I try to contact his family? Or have the hospital already tried that?"

Blaine kept his head down as he replied. "They tried, but no one picked up."

Sophie assured Blaine she would find someone to try to contact Drew's family again. Then Blaine was left alone with Drew again. He returned to the seat he had been sitting in before; returned to the exact same position. He ran his fingers through his dark unkempt hair and closed his eyes. This was definitely not how this evening was supposed to go. Although, thinking about it, Blaine had no idea how this evening was _supposed _to go. But all he knew, was it just wasn't supposed to be like this.

_"BLAINE, HURRY UP. WE'RE GONNA BE LATE." Drew called up the stairs. It was mine and Drew's third official date. We'd been dating for a while now, and we'd known each other for even longer. He was taking me somewhere special, but apparently it was a surprise. Drew's mind had always been a complete mystery to me, so surprises were that little bit more terrifying._

_"I'd be able to get ready quicker if you'd just tell me where we're going!" I called back, hoping that my voice was layered with just the right combination of sarcasm and frustration. I heard Drew sigh and then leave his post at the bottom of the stairs._

_I ended up deciding to wear navy blue denim jeans – I had to turn them up at the ends, so the lighter blue insides were on show – which I had bought recently, a white polo shirt with grey edging on the button strip and collar and a dark grey cardigan. It was my go-to outfit because I knew I looked great in it, yet it was very comfortable. After fixing my hair with the small bit of gel I had left – I made a mental note to buy more in the morning – I went downstairs to meet my date._

_He was waiting at the bottom of the stairs as soon as he heard my footsteps. He looked wonderful. Drew always looked wonderful. But that night he looked wonderful-er – is that even a word? It should be a word. There was simply no other way to describe how amazing he looked. He was wearing simple dark grey slim jeans, a light blue t-shirt and a grey cardigan._

_I smiled as Drew's eyes widened. He stared at my outfit and I blushed at the astonished look he wore. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I coaxed Drew's gaze up to my face. However, when he did, my cheeks flushed even redder._

_"I'm guessing you approve of my outfit, then?" I teased lightly._

_Drew gulped. "I do. Especially those jeans. Are they new? I mean, I think I'd remember you wearing th-"_

_I shushed the obviously flustered man by placing a hand on his shoulder. "Hey." I spoke softly when his gaze returned to mine._

_I felt Drew breathe deeply. "Sorry. Yes, I _love _your outfit."_

_I rolled my eyes at Drew's sudden composure, but couldn't hide the smile that took over my features. "Come on, you." I moved my hand down Drew's arm and took his hand. Once our fingers were laced together, I began leading him towards the door – picking up my keys on the way._

_"Your hair looks amazing, by the way." A small, yet assertive voice sounded behind me. "I mean, your hair always looks good but, you know. Less gel suits you. I mean...um...what I'm trying to say is..."_

_This time I silenced him with a chaste kiss on the lips. "Come on, smooth talker." I whisper as I look in his eyes. After an undetermined amount of time, I rolled my eyes and pulled him to leave for out date._

* * *

**So yeah, sorry to end on a flashback, but it'll make sense when I finally finish chapter 9.**

PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME OFF FOR BEING SLOW AT UPDATING.

Twitter - RosaCantRAWR -go follow for ramblings.

LOVE YOU GUYS


	12. Chapter 9

So, I'm terrible at updating things. Grrr...darn life getting in the way. But anyway, I won't make you wait any longer for chapter 9. Here you go my lovely readers.

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Blaine winced at the memory. Would things ever be like that again? Even if Drew recovered as the doctors predicted he would, Blaine would have to tell him about Kurt. It was the right thing to do, wasn't it? He had no idea; no idea what was the right thing to do in this situation. He couldn't believe this was happening; and, what made him feel worse was that he couldn't believe it was happening to _him_. He felt terrible just thinking that, but he couldn't help it.

He heard the door open behind him and quickly wiped his tears with the sleeve of his shirt. He kept his eyes down. He watched himself rub his hands together nervously for a few seconds before remembering that someone had entered the room. He assumed it was Sophie; he hadn't called anyone else.

"Hey, Soph. Did you get thro-"

"How is he?" That wasn't the voice Blaine had been expecting. His head snapped up in shock at the sound of Kurt's voice. Kurt was staring straight at Drew, his eyes glazed in concern. He was still wearing his outfit from the reunion. Blaine guessed he hadn't been home before getting to the hospital.

"Kurt. What're you do-"

"I had to see if he was okay. And if you were." Kurt moved his gaze to Blaine and gave a half-hearted attempt at a smile.

Blaine was shocked; he'd expected things to be far more awkward than they were. Well, shouldn't they be? But things felt easy. He'd almost forgotten what he and Kurt had done a few hours earlier. Almost.

"He's doing okay. I mean he's still unconscious…obviously. I, uh, don't know the specifics – couldn't really concentrate on what the doctor was saying with Drew just..._lying _there." Blaine admitted, returning his eyes to look at his hands. He heard Kurt hum in agreement and Blaine wondered why. His mind went back to Kurt telling him something so many years ago. Kurt had been in an incredibly similar (yet completely different) situation with Burt.

"I get that." Kurt pulled the other chair up beside Blaine's and sat in it. "And what about you?"

Kurt's genuine concern made Blaine raise an eyebrow. Blaine hadn't really spent the time to think about how he was. "Me?" Blaine questioned. "I'm fine. At least, I am under the circumstances."

Kurt heard the tone of voice Blaine used and rolled his eyes – although, the action went completely unnoticed by Blaine. "That's nice. Now tell me how you _actually _are, Blaine."

Blaine returned Kurt's cerulean gaze with his golden one. Before he could answer with words, tears spilled over his eyelids. He turned away, unable to face Kurt in his current state. He stared both at Drew and into nothingness and made no effort to clean the tears from his cheeks. Surely he'd stop crying soon. It had to get better in one way or another, right?

"Hey…stop that." Kurt placed his hand on Blaine's shoulder. It hurt him to see Blaine this upset. But, he had no idea what the appropriate conduct was for comforting you ex-boyfriend, who you just kissed, because his current boyfriend was lying in a hospital bed. He wanted to hug him so tightly that neither of them could breathe. He wanted to whisper reassurances in Blaine's ear. But he knew he couldn't do any of that. So Kurt settled for the awkward 'hand on the shoulder' way of comforting.

Blaine's eyes made an attempt to look at Kurt, but otherwise he remained still. He wasn't sure if he liked Kurt's comforting gesture - or rather, if he was supposed to like it – or if he should shy away from him. He stayed still.

"It's my fau-"

"Don't you dare say that," Kurt interrupted, "Blaine, none of this is _your _fault. You know that."

Blaine stayed staring ahead, trying with all his strength to stay still. If he was honest with himself, he needed to be held. He wanted someone to hold him and refuse to let go until he stopped crying. But, unfortunately, he couldn't have that right now. "Thank you." Blaine whispered, finally turning his gaze to Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine when their eyes met. Blaine loved Kurt's smile. It was one of the first things he really _noticed _about him. He also noticed how, when Kurt smiled, it was physically impossible not to smile back. The way Kurt's light blue eyes seemed to sparkle, how his eyebrows moved ever so slightly. In short, Kurt's smile was perfect. That was how Blaine found himself smiling. It wasn't a half-hearted smile either; it was a genuine, uplifting smile. He told himself to stop, that he shouldn't be smiling. But he couldn't stop himself. Before he knew it, he was laughing almost uncontrollably.

Kurt looked at Blaine like he'd just sneezed fairy dust. "You okay there, Blaine?" he asked warily.

Blaine laughed hysterically into the hand he'd clasped tightly to his mouth. He nodded as he gasped for breath. Once he'd calmed down slightly, he tried to answer the other man's question. "Yeah…fine." Blaine took a deep breath. "I mean, it's kinda funny, though. Like, I _finally_ managed to start to move on with a guy who _really_ likes me. Then you show up," he gestured to Kurt, "knowing me better than I know myself. And all I can think about is _that kiss_ and how I don't regret it." Blaine had no idea how to stop himself talking. "I don't regret a single moment of it, even though my boyfriend is lying _unconscious_ in a hospital bed. But all I can think about is you, how you must feel being dragged all of this and how much I just want to kiss you again." It wasn't until after his little speech that Blaine realised how hysterical he sounded. And…wait – had just told Kurt he wanted to kiss him again? Oh god, he had.

Kurt didn't move. He didn't retract his hand from Blaine's shoulder. He simply sat there and looked at the hysterical man in front of him. He felt Blaine tense and he knew what Blaine was about to do. "Don't you dare apologise, Blaine Anderson. Don't even think about it." Blaine looked up at Kurt's words. How did Kurt know he was about to apologise? He heard Kurt sigh. "When your shoulders tense and you close your eyes, it normally means you're about to say sorry for _something_. But you…_you_ have nothing to worry about, okay?"

Blaine smiled when he looked at his ex-boyfriend. "Thank you," Blaine whispered so quietly that only Kurt would be able to hear him.

Kurt smiled and moved his hand back to his lap. "I mean it, Blaine. We were always honest with each other. That shouldn't change just because we haven't spoken in years." Kurt lowered his gaze and cleared his throat. "I still…really care about you, Blaine." Kurt gulped quietly. Why was he so afraid to tell Blaine how he really felt? Why couldn't he say that he still loved him? But then Kurt heard the steady beep of the heart monitor and remembered why. They weren't back at Dalton, singing flirty duets and seeing where things went. They were in a hospital with Blaine's unconscious boyfriend. _That _was why Kurt couldn't say anything.

"I have no idea what I'm doing, Kurt. Not a single clue. It's all just so…difficult. W-what am I supposed to do?" Blaine sobbed.

Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He stood up, pulling Blaine along with him and immediately wrapped his arms around the shorter man. Blaine didn't argue. He didn't have the energy to fight it even if he wanted to. He just let himself be comforted by Kurt. Everything about the hug was perfect – well, other than the circumstances. Blaine visibly relaxed as Kurt rubbed circles into his back with his thumb. Kurt started to hum a familiar tune in Blaine's ear and Blaine laughed. To anyone else, the tune wouldn't be significant. Hell, they wouldn't even know it. It was a stupid tune but the memory of it always made Blaine smile.

* * *

"_Blaine!" Kurt giggled as he tried to wriggle out of his boyfriend's grasp. "B-Blaine, get-t off me!"_

_Both boys were laughing loudly as Blaine tickled Kurt's sides. "Say you're sorry, Kurt!" Blaine grinned._

"_Sorry for _what_?" Kurt squealed breathlessly._

_Blaine tickled Kurt's ribs harder. "You know what?"_

_Kurt sighed, but his smile made no attempt to leave his face. "Fine! I'm sorry." he giggled._

_Blaine smiled triumphantly. "See, that wasn't so hard." Blaine moved off of Kurt and stopped pinning him to the couch. He sat upright and pretended to be watching the television – which had rapidly become background noise to the couple anyway._

_Kurt stood up and made his way over to Blaine's bedroom mirror. "Oh my god, Blaine! I look like a mess!" he whined, smoothing down his now wild hair and re-tucking his shirt into his jeans._

"_Oh shush, you look amazing." Blaine stated as if it were some kind of obvious declaration._

_Kurt was about to turn around when something on Blaine's desk caught his eye. "What's this?" He asked, almost to himself as he picked up the paper. It was sheet music. Sheet music with _'Kurt's Song' _written in his boyfriend's handwriting across the top. Blaine had seen what Kurt had found and leapt off the bed._

"_That's, uh…" Blaine went to grab the paper from Kurt's hands, only for him to move it further away. Kurt read the first few bars of music and hummed the tune back to himself. Blaine blushed furiously as Kurt hummed his original song. "That's not finished," Blaine dropped his hands, knowing that Kurt was reading the lyrics, "and it's nowhere near perfect." He gave up any hope of getting the sheet music back from Kurt. "It was going to be a surprise when I finished, but…yeah…" Blaine rambled, "Sorry if it's a bit w-"_

"_You wrote this?" Kurt interrupted, "You wrote this…for _me_?"_

_Blaine looked up at his boyfriend and nodded. He saw that Kurt had tears in his eyes. "Kurt, baby, are you okay?" He asked warily._

"_I…" Kurt smiled and sniffled, eyes still on the paper, "I never thought anyone would _actually _do this for me."_

_Blaine smiled and placed his hands on the other boy's shoulder. "Kurt, you're the love of my life. I would give you the entire world if I had the power to."_

_Kurt sealed his mouth over Blaine's in a soft, loving kiss. He pulled away after a moment or two and looked into Blaine's eyes._

"_I love you, Blaine Anderson."_

"_I love you too, Kurt Hummel."_

* * *

Blaine smiled into the space over Kurt's shoulder. "I can't believe you remember that." He gasped.

Kurt shrugged. "It's not everyday that the man you love writes you a song."

* * *

**a/n: **I hope you enjoyed that. Sorry that the ending was a bit rushed. I really wanted to get this to you asap so I ended it kinda abruptly.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N: So, it's exam time again. And you all know what that means...UPDATES! I'm an awful updater, I know. But here we go. The chapter isn't very long, but I leave school FOREVER in 4 weeks. So I should be better at updating after that.**

**Anyway...here goes...**

* * *

Both men stood there in stunned silence. It had been at least two minutes since either of them had said anything and the last words that had been said still hung in the air.

Blaine was the first to talk. "Love?"

"I meant _loved_ like…in the past." Kurt answered quickly, trying desperately to cover up his mistake. Why did he have to have such a big mouth?

"Wow…" Blaine breathed out. This was all too much. He didn't believe Kurt's cover up for an instant; Kurt never made mistakes like that, and Blaine knew it. "Kurt…I…" Blaine sank down and sat on the edge of the hospital bed. There was another thick silence as both men tried to find the words to say to each other. It wasn't awkward though, just reflective. Blaine darted his eyes around, not really taking in any of his surroundings – he'd seen them hundreds of times anyway, seeing as there wasn't much else to look at while he waited with Drew. Oh god, Drew. Blaine had been waiting for Kurt to admit he still loved him for so long. And now, when Kurt finally did, they were in a hospital room with Blaine's unconscious boyfriend.

Blaine could sense that Kurt was backtracking and probably about to apologise. So Blaine stopped him before he could. "Is that why you sang that song?" He asked quietly and calmly.

Kurt sighed. He knew it was no use lying to Blaine. So he decided to be honest. "You know it was." He said quietly, avoiding looking at Blaine. He saw Blaine nod out of the corner of his eye before he looked up at him. "Blaine. You have to believe that I'm not going to threaten your relationship with Drew. Well, not unless you want me to." Kurt laughed nervously causing Blaine to smile slightly.

"Kurt, there's no need to be worried about this." He said in a voice only slight louder than a whisper. He turned to smile at the taller man. "In all honesty? I…still love you too." Kurt's head flew up to look directly at Blaine. "After everything we went through together…all the arguments and obstacles we overcame…I didn't just stop loving you. I couldn't and I still can't." Blaine sighed. "That probably doesn't make any sense, I'm sorry. My mind is kind of all over the place right now."

"No…no, it does make sense. Don't worry." Kurt smiled a little before sighing. "But you're…with Drew." Kurt looked down, thousands of locked away memories suddenly flooding to the foreground of his mind. Kurt felt himself drifting back to his time with Blaine. All the time they'd spent laughing and crying, comforting and fighting. Everything from the day they met at Dalton to the day they split up. All the good things and all the bad things. Kurt hadn't realised when he'd started crying, he just felt a tear drop from the tip of his nose and onto his shirt. He snapped out of his own mind and wiped his cheeks with his sleeve. "I'm sorry."

Blaine – who had been watching and analysing Kurt's face the whole time – smiled sympathetically. "Don't be. We're seeing each other again after years of having no contact at all. It's bound to bring back memories and…feelings." Blaine decided it was only fair for him to show his vulnerabilities too. "You know, I still can't listen to Teenage Dream…or Blackbird. If they come on the radio, I immediately switch stations." He blushed as he spoke, trying to make Kurt feel better.

Kurt laughed a little, relieved that this wasn't just one-sided. "I do that too." He said quietly.

The atmosphere in the room lightened as both men started laughing. They sat and traded stories about their new lives. Kurt told Blaine about New York and James and his new fashion line (joking that he could make Blaine a bowtie to fit with his new range). He told Blaine all of his dating horror stories, including all of Rachel's annoying attempts to set him up with random dancers from her various different shows. Blaine listened, of course, and nodded along. He laughed at the right points and gasped at others. Blaine ignored the irrational stab of jealousy he felt at picturing Kurt with other men.

Then it was Blaine's turn. He recounted his life in San Francisco flawlessly. He told Kurt all about his gigs at bars and restaurants. He said about how, even though he'd worked hard and had 'climbed his career ladder' to some extent, he still had a lot of work to do before he didn't have to work two jobs to pay the bills. He'd carefully skated around any mention of his life with Drew. He didn't exactly know why, but he did nonetheless. That was until he could avoid it no longer.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's story. "What about you and Drew? How did that happen?" He asked, taking a sip of his water. (They'd taken a trip to the water cooler while they caught up.)

Blaine froze. Not in shock or alarm, but simply in thought. "Oh…well…he asked me to coffee after hearing me play at a restaurant. I told him I was busy." Blaine had edited the _real _reason from everyone, only he knew it. "But he didn't give up. He kept coming to my gigs and shifts at work to ask me out…until eventually, I gave in and said yes." Blaine shrugged a little. He'd started to realise something as he was speaking, but he ignored it with all the energy he had. He just didn't want to deal with that just now.

"Wow. Quite the…uh…quite the fairy tale." Kurt said through a thick layer of sarcasm.

Blaine laughed. "Everything's a fairy tale, Kurt. It just depends on how you tell it."

They stayed like that for a few more hours; trading stories about everything and anything they thought of. Both Blaine and Kurt felt increasingly at ease with each other. All the awkwardness had disappeared and – though neither of them realised it – they seemed to have transformed into their teenage selves. The more they talked, and laughed, the closer they moved together. Like magnets.

After a while, Blaine fell asleep on the chair in Drew's hospital room. Kurt watched the shorter man with a smile. He loved how Blaine still looked exactly the same when he slept. The gentle breathing, the slight twitching and even the incoherent mumbling. Kurt remembered it all. He lost track of time while he watched Blaine. But it must have gotten late. It was 9pm when Kurt had arrived to the hospital. He knew that much. '_So it must be about…1am.' _Kurt thought.

Just then a nurse came in to check on Drew. She jumped a little when she saw Kurt and Blaine. "Oh." He said, causing Kurt to break out of his daydream and look up. "Didn't anyone tell you? Visiting hours ended at eleven."

Kurt sighed and smiled. "Oh, sorry. We'll head off then." He said politely. Kurt waited until the nurse had left the room before he turned to Blaine and shook him gently. "Blaine? Blaine, wake up." He shook him a little harder until Blaine woke up.

Blaine – in Kurt's opinion – was absolutely adorable when he'd just woken up. And that hadn't changed either. Blaine sat up straighter in his chair and rubbed his eyes until he could focus on Kurt. He groaned a little and looked around; the memory of where he was, and why he was there, suddenly hit him. "Is everything okay? Is Drew okay?" He asked urgently.

Kurt ignored the jealousy he felt when Blaine asked him that. "Drew's fine, Blaine. I mean…there's been no change." He did his best to smile. "But we're being kicked out. Apparently we stayed 2 hours longer than we should've done anyway." Kurt started collecting his things.

Blaine stretched out his arms and nodded. "Oh. Alright." Blaine began collecting his things as well. But, as he did, his mind drifted back to the house he was going back to. His family would ask him questions which he didn't want to deal with right now. He imagined his father's reaction. His father would probably find some way to blame Blaine's sexuality for the accident. Some reason about how, if Blaine wasn't gay, Drew wouldn't have gone to the reunion with him and therefore he would still be happy and healthy. Blaine thought of his bedroom; tainted with memories of both Drew and Kurt. He sighed. Blaine really didn't want to go back there right now.

The sigh caught Kurt's attention. "Everything okay, Blaine?"

Blaine nodded unconvincingly. "Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

Kurt rolled his eyes and placed a hand on his hip. "Oh, come on. I know you better than that, Blaine. Now spill."

Blaine licked the front of his teeth behind his lip as he thought. "I just…I don't want to go home."

"Because of Drew? You wanna stay here with him?" Kurt interrupted.

Blaine instantly felt guilty; should that be why he was reluctant to go home? "Uh…no. Not exactly."

Kurt immediately understood. "Oh. Dad stuff." He sighed. Kurt remembered when Blaine had first told him about his relationship with his dad. Both of them had cried; Blaine in relief of having told someone, Kurt because he couldn't imagine someone hurting his Blaine. Kurt looked up at Blaine. "You don't have to go back there tonight. Shoot Sophie a text and tell her that you're staying with me. I'll make up the couch in my old room and you'll sleep there." Blaine started to protest. "No, shush. You shouldn't be alone tonight, Blaine."

Blaine felt his heart warm and, before he knew it, a soft smile stretched across his face. "Thank you, Kurt."

They gathered the remainder of their things and left the hospital. Blaine said a quick goodbye to Drew before he left, kissing his head gently, and then leaving with Kurt. He couldn't think about what was happening – he'd feel guilty if he did. As they drove back to Kurt's parent's house, neither man spoke. Both of them thinking about what the other could be thinking about. Blaine looked out of the window and thought over what had happened. What was Kurt wanting to happen? And, also, what did _he _want to happen? The debate about whether he should break up with Drew came back. He had tried to ignore it for as long as possible, but tonight had definitely confirmed it. He wasn't in love with Drew, and he still had feelings for Kurt.

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo...REVIEWS ARE LOVE :) Also, I'm updating In My Thoughts next...been a while with that one.**


End file.
